


Lovers

by orphan_account



Series: Star-Crossed [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Bottom Lotor, Confused Lotor, Desperate Shiro, Fluff, Gore, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Sex for warm bed and food, Shiro sort of prostitues himself but not really?, Some Fluff, Top Shiro, gladiator fights, graphic depictions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Terrified and desperate, Shiro finds himself being the one trying to court Prince Lotor. He tells himself that it is purely for getting out of captivity status, but he subconsciously acknowledges that Lotor looks humanoid, and not all that bad looking of a humanoid, at that. What with being forced to fight in a gladiatorial arena, Shiro has become quite starved for affection through the guts and gore of his new reality. Of course, the Galra prince has absolutely no concept of how to handle being sought after at all, especially with the looks Shiro gives him.With a few twists and turns along the way, because it's bound to happen between two species trying to get it on, what will come to pass between the lovers? What will test their connection, and what will prevail? After all, being star-crossed can't be easy.





	Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little prologue to get us going with some background.

**Shiro**

I was beginning to wonder if this was all some huge nightmare, or if the universe just loved to hate us. Soon, we learned it was the latter. After all, nightmares only lasted so long. By the time we were standing in prisoner rags, about to fight to the death for entertainment, I knew this was real.

"I'm not gonna make it," Matt panicked, "I'll never see my family again!" I reached for his hand, squeezing gently.

"You can do this," I tried to calm him, but it obviously wasn't working. 

He gasped, and I was snapped out of my thoughts when those - what were they? Guards? -  _things_ started for Matt. Before even I knew what I was doing I had some weapon in my hands. Realizing what I had to do to protect my friend, I called out nonsense about it being my fight, and I tackled Matt to the ground. 

"I want blood!" I yelled, but changed my tone when I felt them starting to pull me to the ring, "Take care of your father."

I still had the guard's sword when the match started, thankfully. When I saw the beast, Myzax, I ran for cover, trying to think. First, I had to learn how it attacked. Going right for it is probably what got everyone who fought it killed, but I had to win and protect Matt, so he wouldn't have to fight the gladiator.

I leaned around the pillar I was behind but quickly ducked back when a ball of energy slammed into it. It shuddered but stayed intact, and a whirring noise sounded as the orb returned to the staff it had been thrown by. It had to recharge eventually, right? So I counted. 

_One._

I waited a moment and the pillar cracked from a second blow, seconds after the first. 

_Two._

 

_Three._

It whirred again, but didn't hit the pillar a fourth time. I took that as my cue and rushed out from behind the pillar. I ran with the sword, straight to the gladiator, and swung the sword down its front with all the strength I could muster. 

The beast was unharmed, but the armor had cracked, giving me a place to target given a second chance. I tried to run back to a pillar for cover, but was thrown to the ground when it shook with the power of the orb slamming into the packed dirt mere feet away. 

_No. Just one more hit. I just need more time._

I scrambled behind the nearest pillar, pulling myself up. I felt pain in my ankle from the fall but forced it to the back of my mind; it wasn't necessary right now, it was a detriment to my survival. I counted three hits and whirs once more. The pillar was starting to crumble under the increased pressure of being closer to Myzax's weapon, and I ran out before it could collapse. 

Adrenaline pumping trough my veins, I found myself shoving the sword into the weak point. I blinked, and suddenly, the ground trembled as the finally defeated Myzax crumbled to the dirt of the arena. 

I didn't hear the crowd's cheers or jeering over my heart pounding in my skull, hot blood rushing. Without a fatally urgent goal to focus on, whatever was wrong with my ankle washed over me with full force, and I gasped as I stumbled to my knee.

As the guards started to haul me out of the arena, I heard faint calls of ' _Champion_ ' from the crowd. 

I did not, however, notice the prince of the Galra Empire watching the match, or his smirk at my performance. 

Above all, I had not noticed his expression of want for the newly-named Champion of the gladiatorial arena. Part of me wishes I had.


End file.
